vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Donovan
Pre-MUSH History Mike Donovan was a news cameraman based in Los Angeles, covering stories all over the globe. When the Visitors arrived, Donovan was in El Salvador with his sound man, Tony Leonetti. In fact the Visitors arrival saved Donovan’s life as he was about to be shot down from someone who didn’t appreciate being taped. (It is Ham Tyler ) Along with Kristine Walsh, Donovan was on the crew that got to board the first mothership. His dead romance with Kristine also revitalized at this time. As time went on Donovan began to grow distrustful of the aliens, and also began to re-distance himself from Kristine as she grew closer to the alien. After the scientist conspiracy came out, Donovan’s friend discovered that some of the accusers and confessed conspirators had suddenly become left handed when they had always been right handed. Donovan decided to sneak up to the mothership to see if he could discover what was going on. It was on this journey, that he discovered part of the truth. He discovered the Visitor’s truly alien nature, as well as the conversion process. He was ultimately discovered and had to fight his way out. He tried to get a copy of the tape he shot onto the news, but the Visitors took over the broadcast capabilities, sending Donovan on the run. Donovan tried to tell Kristine, but unfortunately she didn’t fully believe him and tried to turn him in. Donovan escaped. He tried to find his son in San Pedro, only to discover his son’s friend, Josh who told him that Sean and Margie had been taken by the Visitors. Tony and he try to sneak back aboard the mothership but are captured in the attempt. Upon wakening, Diana orders him to be terminated, but Martin (a Lt. underneath Diana), convinces her to convert him instead. Martin is only buying time as he is really a fifth columnist trying to free Donovan. With help from another fifth columnist, Barbara, Martin gets Donovan out, unfortunately without Tony who has already been killed. Donovan searches out for the underground resistance he had heard about, and eventually is found by them as in a Visitor uniform, he is mistaken for a lizard. Donovan tells the resistance everything he knows and earns some respect of their leader Julie Parrish. While Julie’s group plans a raid for weaponry, Donovan decides to use it as a diversionary tactic to sneak back aboard the mothership to find out more of what was going on. Once on board he found the large tanks of water that the Visitors had already taken from Earth, and then found Martin who told him the rest of the Leader’s plans. He also found out about another alien race who had defeated the Visitors before. After rescuing Robin Maxwell and Sancho Gomez who had been captured by the Visitors prior, Donovan flew a skyfighter and interrupted an attack by the aliens on the resistance mountain camp. Donovan spooked the Visitors, who fled. Donovan informs Julie of the new information and they argued over what to do next. Four months later or so, Donovan leads a raid on a food processing plant that fails miserably, sparking his idea to strike out at an event. Meeting with Martin, he is informed that Sean is in Section 32. Donovan tries in vain to meet with Kristine Walsh who also was beginning to doubt the Visitors. He is spotted by a Visitor patrol which gives chase. Donovan gets away but is berated by Julie for risking the resistance for one person. Before long the resistance get their “event”, an announcement by John to be made at the L.A. Medical Center. The problem is getting by security who has made special passes for the event that would be difficult to be duplicated and if one was missing they’d change the whole lot. Donovan offers a solution, breaking into his mother’s house, stealing a pass, getting it counterfeited on the spot, and putting it back. He does so, but not before getting confronted by his mother. He is able to escape though and makes it back to help lead the attack on the Medical Center. The raid is a success, but Julie is captured. Donovan tries to go back for her but is convinced by Elias Taylor and Robert Maxwell to flee. Donovan takes over defacto leadership of the resistance with Julie gone, but is confronted with his first problem as Ham Tyler tries to take over. Their confrontation is interrupted by a Visitor attack on the resistance headquarters. Donovan gets them out with help form Ham. Donovan convinces Ham to help them spring Julie. With help from Martin, the resistance frees Julie who has heard from Martin about a new water pumping process that will speed up the intake of Earth’s water supply. The resistance runs a daring strike that destroys the plant. At this time, Donovan and Julie are beginning to blossom as a couple. Diana then surprises Donovan by offering up his son in exchange for him. Donovan is brought back to the mothership and Diana begins to interrogate him, using truth serum. Under the influence of the serum, Donovan betrays Martin who is in the room with them. Martin takes advantage of that and helps spring Donovan and they both jump off the mothership with parachutes. After being reunited with Sean, Donovan is confused that his son is acting strangely. After the development of the red dust and the subsequent testing of it, Donovan wants to make certain that the fifth column have an antidote and that it’s distributed. He even goes far as to have a fist fight with Ham over the matter. The resistance plan to disperse the red dust and at the same time assault the mothership, trying to take it over. Martin soon informs Donovan that if the Visitor’s lose the fight that the mothership could be turned into a thermonuclear device, powerful enough to destroy the world. The resistance debate over whether or not to proceed, with Donovan arguing strongly in favor of the attack. Donovan leads the assault on the mothership, and with help from Elizabeth Maxwell, is able to win the Final Battle. When informed that Diana was escaping, he grabbed a skyfighter and hunted her down forcing her to crash land on Earth. He captured her so she could be brought to justice. Over the next year, Donovan returned to his role as cameraman and had Martin become his new assistant. He sent Sean to a school in Ojai for rehabilitation, but feels guilty over it. He and Julie are going pretty strong though, and Donovan tells Julie that he wants to get Sean back home. Covering Diana’s trial, Donovan witnesses her staged death and further kidnapping. Martin and Donovan find where she is being held with Donovan intent on capturing it on film for broadcast. Unfortunately Martin knocks Donovan out because he thinks she deserves death. During the fracas, Diana escapes and takes Martin’s antitdote. Martin then dies in Donovan’s arms. Donovan swears to find and kill Diana and tracks her down to a Tracking Station where she is attempting to contact the fleet. Donovan finds Ham who has separately tracked her down. In the firefight, Diana escapes, leaving a bewildered Donovan and Ham. They drive off quickly as they are accosted by L.A.P.D. (who are under the thumb of new L.A. governor Nathan Bates.) The two get away and drive around in L.A. as the Visitors attack again. They decide to go to the Club Creole where old friend, Elias has opened a nightclub. The resistance is reformed and the first mission they want to undertake is to steal the grounded L.A. mothership. During the battle, Robert is killed and the mothership is destroyed. IC HIstory OOC Information Mike is in a long term relationship with Julie. Character Information Donovan is a Feature Character. He is currently available for application. Gallery Mike&Julie.jpg Gooder&Ham.jpg Mike_Donovan.jpg mikey.jpg|Mike 'Spies' a Mother Ship Mike_Donovan3.jpg Mike_Donovan4.jpg Mike_Donovan5.jpg Mike_Donovan6.jpg Mike_Donovan7.jpg Mike_Donovan8.jpg|And the Day started out sooo Good... MikeandDiana.jpg|See? THis is how it started! Mike_Donovan15.jpg|It got even worse... Mike_Donovan9.jpg|Don't you love having a gun in your face? Mike_Donovan10.jpg Mike_Donovan11.jpg Mike_Donovan12.jpg|Yes, there is a Santa Claus... No he doesn't look like Ham Tyler (See Ham Tyler's Gallery for the Joke) Mike_Donovan13.jpg|I wondered when you'd crawl out from under an ammo dump.... Mike_Donovan14.jpg Sean-2.jpg Category:Feature Character Category:Male Category:Resistance Category:Resistance Command Category:Available Category:Character Category:Pilot Category:Human Category:Donovan Family